Behind the smile
by HBCU for life
Summary: Everyone believes they know who Neal Caffrey is. They think they know what drives him to commit crime. They know nothing. If Neal can help it they never will. Sadly Neal doesn't have a choice.
1. Chapter 1 See me

I am suppose to be Neal Caffey the con man. I am suppose to do crime because I wanted to. But that never who I was. I was just a 11 year old boy who would do anything to insure my little brother and mother survival. I wanted to be a surgeon, but he saw a criminal. He made me everything people think I am today. I sit here in the office as Jones throws hateful glances at me. Like he knows anything about me. He thinks I choose this path. This path was chosen for me. He rules the American underground with an iron fist and he owns me.

Peter walked in with a couple of agents I would say just graduated from Quantico. They where looking at me like I was bait. Peter walk over to me with disappointment all over his face. Then Jones was behind me, standing me up and cuffing me . they led me to the interrogation room. I was seated across from peter and one of the young agents. The young agent began to speak.

" I am agent Graver. Neal we where going over some white collar cold cases when we had this idea to look for a signature and we found you yours on a fake Mona Lisa. Ring any bells." She smiled with a cocky grin and pulled out a photo of the art. I let tears fall as I saw it. I remember the day I forged it. I didn't want to but me or the others he kept had not eaten in almost a week. I could have held out longer but I knew they could not. So I gave in and made the damn forgery. As punishment for waiting so long mother was in a car accident that took her left arm. I cant control my crying now. Screw it I am going to let them meet the real me and accept the punishment he will give me. I look at their face to see that they are shocked I am crying.

"You don't know shit about me. What was a 13-year-old boy supposed to do let them starve because he would have let them if I had not made this stupid ass picture. Tommy was barely breathing from the beating he gave him. He needed food to get his strength back. I knew they could not hold on any longer with out food. At the time that was the longest they had gone with out food. I had gone longer but they had not. But do you think he gave a damn. He's a heartless bastard and we are his property." The looks on their face was complete shock from my outburst. But I could care less. Thinking about it though it was not a good idea to say that much. If he finds out I would be punish for my stupidity. Peter regained his composure.

"Neal are you saying that you were and still being forced to commit crimes" I could not bring myself to answer. I had always respected Peter. So I nodded with more tears falling down my cheek. Agent Graver cocky smile had fallen and one of empathy had appeared. She looked at me and spoke softly

" Mr. Caffey who is this person" if I where to tell he would for sure would make me suffer. I would rather go to prison again. I know he will find out what I said here. I only pray that he does not hurt my mother or brother. I can take whatever he does to me but they are my heart. I guess I will find out how mad he is soon.

" I tell you that and bodies will start dropping. So when will you be transferring me back to prison". They tried to make me talk. Offering deals and immunity for the person name or the other people being forced. Said nothing so they eventually left. I put my head down and sung 'I wanna love you' in my head. I was lost and thought when the door opened looked up to see Jones. He set across from me

" I was never a fan of you nor do I trust you. But I can tell you have been telling the truth. I also can tell you where hiding something. So I thought of a time together and I remembered how you reacted to my brother. That's one of the things your hiding. You have a brother and your protecting him." I looked down

" I haven't seen him since I was 11 but I do what I must to protect him" he sighed

"I understand and I respect you for your decision. Just know we will protect you and your brother if you choose to ask for help. Peter – " he was cut off by Mr. Night one of his lawyers. I didn't think he would find out so soon. I shake a little from the fear of what is to come Jones saw that then went to question Mr. Night

"Who are you sir"

" I am Mr. Caffey lawyer Mr. Night and I have papers signed by the director of the FBI and the governor stating that my client will not be charged for this crime. He can go home on this wonderful Friday and return back to work on Monday." Peter than came into the room with a upset face.

"Take the cuffs off him Jones I checked and its all legal" Jones bent down and took the cuffs off. Peter passed me my jacket and hat with a conflicted look on his face. I walked to the elevator passing many people with different expressions on their face. But the one who stood out most was agent Graver who had regret shown all over her face. I grabbed my ID and we took the elevator down and got into the black SUV. As we road in silent to Junes house my hands shook in fear of what was to come.

The car stopped at Junes house. I got out and walked up to my room to find the door open. He set at the table with his two guards mick and rick. Who are identic twins. Both with messy black hair, about 6"7, muscular built, and they wore identical suit. I looked at him to see his face show nothing but anger. He motioned for me to walk in. I did and closed the door after me. I looked at the floor and let my hands fall to my side as I walked toward hm. He stood up and grabbed my hair forcing me to look at him. He was a good 2 inches taller than me. His anger could be seen on his face and I started to shaking in fear. He gave me a cruel smile.

" Take your shirt off and brace yourself against the wall". I knew what he was about to do to me. I took off my shirt and braced myself. I heard the crack of the whip. I look behind me to see he is using the one with spikes at the end. I brace myself because I know this one hurt like hell. CRACK I don't make no noise as the first hit happens. Then he speaks with a cold emotionless tone.

" Your first punishment is 100 lashes. If you scream I will add 50 more each time. If you fall down before I am done I will add 100 more". Then he starts back up again. I let my mind drift to a happy memory. I found myself thinking about sitting on the beach with my mom, dad, and little brother. I was nine at the time. It was a week before he was sent back to defend his country. It was a month exactly before the army informed my father he was killed. The same beach I had spent the day with my family would be the one I would sell original art work at to help my mom with the bills. The same one where I would meet him at. The man who would take everything away from me. When he was finish I fell to the floor and crawled into a ball. He order rick and mick to hold me up. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"I cant hurt you to much. You do have to go back to work Monday. You can tell them little thing that you did for me from the time you were eleven till you where fifth teen. Never give names of anyoneimportant or descriptions, you can tell them I kept five of yall. Don't say anything that will give away who your brother or mother is. Be grateful that I am allowing this and being so easy on your punishment." Then he picked up the whip and hit me then I saw blackness.


	2. Chapter 2 Show me you care

"NEAL, NEAL, NEAL" I woke to someone shouting my name. I open my eyes to see peter standing over top of me with concern flowing through his face. I give him a half smile and try to push myself up so that I am propped up against the wall. Peter goes to help me , and I swatted his hand away. I give him my best cocky smile

"I didn't know you care so much Peter. Its heartwarming to know" my back feels like its on fire. God I really do hate that whip. I think that's why he use it so much on me. I just want to put some ice on my back and lay down. I close my eyes and hear foot steps approaching me. I open them to see Jones and Diana walking in the room. Diana gives me a once over then tells peter she will call it in. I can't let that happen.

" Stop Diana, I am fine, but I bet you have questions so ask them " she looks like she is about to argue with me but Peter gave her a nod. He was the first to ask a question.

"who did this to you" if only I could tell you Peter. But I don't want to push my luck. He went extremely easy on me this time. I have good answer.

"a old aquatic" they didn't look amused by my answer. Jones was the next one to ask a question.

"Do you always end up this bloody when you meet up" I know he is fishing to see if I am hurt like this on other occasions. I smile

"most of the time" he frowned. Diana was the next person to speak.

"How long has been holding you against your will" I let out a small chuckle. Of course, Diana would get right to the point.

" I was eleven when he took me. sometimes I forget who I was be for he took me. " At that moment Peter spoke up.

"Neal you said there was others. Who are they?" I think I will give them a little detail.

"I was first, next was rick, then came the twins Emma and Anna, last was little tommy. There was five of us altogether. All extraordinaire in our own way. I mean have you seen what I can do with a brush and paint. The others have there own gifts." Jones was the first to register what I had said.

"what gifts do the others have" I can't tell him that. Rick has a photographic memory, the twins are mathematical geniuses, little Tommy is amazing when it comes to machines or building anything, and of course there was me. I only had to analyze something once and could recreate it perfectly.

"Well Jones are gifts are what makes us special. Its not my place to tell you the others gifts. I think you get what my gift focus on." I know that did not answer his question, but that is the best I can give him. I am not allowed to say more. Peter gave me a frown then asked

"Fine you don't want to talk about you and the others gifts. Then lets back up to the fact that this is not the first time you where hurt." Of course peter would want to know about that. He has a bleeding heart I sigh

"Well Peter I was what he considered a rebellious child. Rebellious children need to be punish. I remember the first time he punish me others than a couple slaps. It was so painful, I thought I was going to die." Hope I did not give them to much information. I just got wrapped up in the memories' of the past. They look at me with a mix of shock, sadness, and anger. A thousand things running throw their mind. Questions that they wanted no needed answers to. Answers I can not give them. Then I heard Jones shaky voice

"what did he do" .

"He had this whip that he would lace in alcohol and he whip me till I would black out. Then when I woke up he started again. it was the first time I tried to run away." I looked away from their face in fear of what I would see. I found a spot on the wall across from extremely interesting. I felt someone grab my hand. I automatically flinched away from the touch. Great now I definitely can't look them in the face.

"Neal" I heard Peter say with sympathy in his voice. I started to cry Peter wiped my tears away. I looked up to see his face showing love. Love for me. no one has looked at me like that since my mother did when I was eleven. It is weird to have someone look at me like that again. It's weird to have someone love me. It makes me think of my mother and brother. I miss them so much. I do all this to protect them, but I am not allowed to see them. Maybe if I play nice he will allow me to see them even if they can not see me. I feel Peter rubbing my back in a clock pattern trying to comfort me.

"Thanks Peter, I just have not had someone care for me in a long time." I said with a big smile on my face. He gave me a comforting smile

"I will always care about you Neal. You are apart of my family. I don't know what I would do without you" He gave me loving smile. I got up and went to the wine holder and pulled the first bottle of red down. I filled my glass to the rim. Peter said

"Neal what is his name?" O Peter if only I could tell you. But that is a sure death for my family and unbelievable pain for me.

" I I cant tell you that. If it was only my life at stake than I would, but innocence are involved a well. I cant do that to them. I promised to protect them and I will not risk there safety. To be truthful it is not just that. I am afraid of him. He is powerful peter. He has the money, power, and connections. Going against him would be fighting a lost cost. I tried fighting him before and it cost me something very important to me. I cant risk going against him again. I don't have it in me to loss someone else". I missed her everyday. I cant let the same thing happen to them or my family. I know Peter understands even if he wants me to give him the name. He know I protect those close to me.

" Neal I will do everything in my power toprotect everyone. I understand you are afraid, but are you going to be hisslave for ever. I found you unconscious and you are saying you basically havehad worst. Are you just going to keepgoing like this tell he kill you. Please Neal let me help you. Let me protectyou. I swear on my badge I will get this fucker". Peter is like a father to me.I know if I told him he would do everything he can to protect me. But I alsoknow he could have a accident arrange for Peter. I know that no where I go I will not be safe. Even in prison he made his displeasure known. I was in the infirmary six times in my first month. Staying at least two days at a time.

"Peter it has to be this way for now. I have answered most of your question can I go lay down". Peter nodded and helped in to the bed. Peter pulled a chair over and set by the bed as I went to sleep. I heard him tell the other to leave. I eventually let the darkness of sleep take me.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to find my self laying in the bed. Peter was in the chair next to me. He wore the same outfit he had on when I saw him before I went to sleep. I know peter cares but the life I have live taught me that trust is not the only thing you look for in a ally. They need to have connections either through money or politically power. You need a monster to go after a monster. One thing I know is Peter is not a monster. I cant let him be pulled into the world I have been drowning in for so long.

I got up leaving peter still sleep on the side of the bed. I open the fridge and poured me a cup of juice. How will I face them at work? How will the act toward me? I don't need no one's pity. I was a fool to think I could get through these next couple of years without them finding out about any of this. My life is so screwed up. I will just have to face it for now.

I went to the fridge and pulled out eggs, cheese, diced ham, green peppers, onions, mushrooms, milk, and liquid egg then grabbed the salt and pepper. I cut and mixed them together in a bowel. Pulled out to pans for two omelets. Once I was done I put shredded cheese on top with diced tomatoes. Two cups of orange juice and two pieces of buttered and jelled toast.

I woke peter up and told him breakfast was ready. He called Elizabeth and told her he was okay and where he was. He set down and we ate in silence till there was a knock on the door. I opened only to be jumped on by a purple hared girl. Who was hugging me like her life depended on it. Wants I finally unattached her from my neck I said

" Hey Emma! How have you been?" I looked at peter who looked like a deer in head lights. I turn back to Emma her blond curls lay perfectly against her face. Her blue eyes shine with happiness. Then I noticed the bruise on her neck that was mostly hidden under her gray scarf. I know he gave it to her . I just don't know if he did it because of me or something else?

I remember the first time I saw Emma. It was pouring down raining when we started driving. I was setting on the floor of the limo as we drove to Happy Future group home in Kansas. All in knew then was that he was very happy about going there. His excitement made me very nerves. When we finally made it to the house I left the limo after him with rick and mick behind us. The group home was a nice size building surrounded by fields as far as the eye could see. I later learned that the land use to be a farm and the building stood where the family home once was. There was a playground area on the side. On one tree there was a tire hanging from a branch. The most beautifully thing was the sun. the way it shined down on me. I felt at that moment I could melt away in the blissfulness of it all.

As we walked into the building children of all ages began to watch them. They most likely hoping to be adopted. We walked up the marble steps into the air conditioned building. We walked into the room that was labeled Ms. Lex office. It was a small office with a marble desk with two leather chairs in front of it . a small couch on the wall opposite of the desk.

Setting on the couch was two girls. One girl with curly blond hair set on the chair watching him with hatred in her eyes. The other girl who had the same curly blond hair had her face buried in the first girl lap. She was shaking like a leaf. Anyone could see that.  
He walked over to them and squatted down put his hand under the girl chin and made her look at him

" Hello Emma I heard that you and your sister completed the math problem I sent out" he gave her a big smile. If I didn't know any better I would think it was real. She looked into his eyes.

"your just another asshole who wants to use us." He stood up and backhanded her. She fell to the floor with her sister on top of her. He walked over to her and pulled up by her hair. She set on her knees with her face forced to look up. Blood running down her face. He spoke very calmly

"You will learn respect, or you will always know pain. You and your sister are mine now. No one cares about what happens to you. No one cares if you live or die. So if I want to use you than I fucking will. Now get up and answer my questions." He let her hair go. She moved back up on to the couch with her sister behind her. She throw one last hateful glance before she growled out.

"yes we figured out the problem." He frowned and I knew he was displeased with her attitude. He slapped her again. He turned back to Ms. Lex and said

"I'll take them" she gave a stiff nod as he placed a check on her desk. He had rick and mick take us back to the limo. The girls set on the chair as far away from the door as possible, I set on the floor and motioned for them to do the same. They shook his head I sighed

"look he doesn't like us sitting on the seat unless he says we can. That couple of slaps in the office was nothing but if he finds you on the seat he most likely break one of your arms. He has a bad temper and don't try to open the door. One of the guards is standing at it all times when we are in here alone." They finally went to the floor just in time for the door to open and he gets in.  
He smiled at us  
" Good my little nicky is telling you the rules" with that we drove off.

" Peter this is the lovely Emma


End file.
